


The clearest Christmas.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Chirstmas time, Glasses, M/M, Niall is stroppy, harry loves it, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall is upset about having to wear glasses. Harry doesn't think it will be that bad.--Long distance, Narry. Niall hates his glasses and thinks hes ugly. Harry doesn't share that opinion.





	The clearest Christmas.

It had to be the worst present every, a week before Christmas. Going between lenses and sighing. It wasn’t the best news and hopefully in a couple years he could get lasik or something. But this was happening, as he tried on the pair of dark rimmed glasses. 

Maybe it wouldn’t have been as big of a drama if he wasn’t just days away from picking up his boyfriend from the airport. And being told that he shouldn’t really be driving with out the new specs, it had him feeling pretty low. 

Finally deciding which pair didn’t look to terrible on him he left being told to come back for the prescription pair. Earbud in as he talked on the phone walking out of the mall. 

“Ni, I bet they’re fine. Don’t sulk.” 

“It’s not fine. I haven’t seen you since the summer and now you see me like this. I’ll be hideous.” Niall was just being over the top, but it felt appropriate. 

“Love. You’re now scaring me.. You’re making it sound like you got the thickest glasses in the oddest shape.. If they are star shape we can start a glam rock band.” 

Biting his lips tight because it was amusing, finally letting out an amused sound. “Don’t be fun. I’m trying to have a moment.” 

“Listen babe, I just got to my parents. This isn’t the end of the world and in two days we are finally getting to see each other.” 

“Fine. Tell them I say Hi.. Call me tonight?”

“Course.” And with that he hung deciding to keep sulking around till he had decided to finish the last of his christmas shopping. 

\--

Hours before Harry arrived, Niall was picking up his glasses. Popping them on and narrowing his eyes at himself. Honestly they did feel a bit weird, taking time to adjust. But everything felt too clear. Getting some quick directions that over the next few days he should only wear them short bouts at a time to get use to them. 

Wearing them for as long as he could handle, checking his reflection out every time he passed a window front. Getting into his car to head to the Airport when he decided to take them off and throw them into the glove compartment. Niall groaned running his hands into his hair and hoped he wasn’t getting a headache. 

The drive had been easy enough, becoming more anxious just to see Harry again. Long distance being so rough. Yet there he was coming out of the arrivals gate with a big smile and his bags. 

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he rushed forward and hugged the taller. It felt so good, and he smelt so nice. Just standing there in the embrace for as long as he could. 

“You just going to keep smelling me all night?” The voice sounded so sweet in his ear, shivering at it as he leaned up finally getting a kiss. 

“No, I need to do more. But might get arrested if we do that in public.” Winking as they detached shuffling bags around so Niall could grab one and they were off arms around one another talking rapid fire. 

 

Parking in front of his place he turned off the ignition and just looked over, feeling like he smiled more in the car then he had all term. Harry’s hand was warm against his cheek as he leaned into the feeling of fingers playing with his hair again or rubbing his earlobe. 

“So..” 

“Hmm?” Not realizing he had closed his eyes till he was blinking taking in the sight of Harry in his hoodie and peacoat. 

“Let me see.” 

Dropping his head back as he shook his head. “No way. Not yet, let me keep looking at you with my blurry vision.” 

“Kind of worried that you’re the one whos driving us around.” 

“Honestly it isn’t that bad...Let’s go in and I’ll show you the horror.” Reaching over the long legs to the compartment and pulling out the glasses case. It had been a reason to be closer, to get in a quick kiss before they finally got out of the car. 

Settling in for the afternoon, bags put away and presents at the door ready to take to his parents for Christmas day. Everything was sorted out as they sat on the bed just chatting and sharing stories that were easier in person. Loving the way Harry talked with his hands when he spoke about something that excited him. The way fingers played with curls and pulled down the curl stacked on top of his head. Sides short now, every time Niall reached over he would need to get a feel. 

“Okay. Ni. Show me. Please, I’m dying.” 

Puffing out air as he flopped back on the bed, groaning. Deciding he had to do it, not like he couldn’t go without wearing them. “I don’t really want to wear them because they are giving me a headache. Everything feels… too crisp.” 

Looking down his chest at Harry who rolled his eyes. “Just put them on. Stop making me wait.” The finger poked into his thigh making him laugh as he got up swatting the hand away. Leaning over to grab the case on the night stand, sitting back. Carefully pulling the frames from the cover and made a face as he finally put them on. 

“Woah.” 

“Fucking ugly right?” Already ready to rip them off and burn them and never talk about the useless piece of plastic. 

“No way. Ni… Holy shit.” 

“What?” But it was too late Harry was already crawling over to him and getting locked in by hot lips. Not that he minded, every few kisses Harry would pull back and look at him. 

It had taken up a lot of time, the making out and Harry not able to full compose words. Causing Niall to laugh finally as he ran his hand down the youngers spin. Sitting up legs over each others intertwined, Harry’s fingers ran into his hair and along his shoulders. 

“This is the best present.” Harry whispered, Niall took the second to lick his lips. Eyeing over the features of his love, it was nice to actually see him clearly when he would sit back. 

“God. My vision was shit.” 

“How so?” 

Niall grinned getting ready for the rebuttal. “Because.. That’s what you look like..?” Teasing but it was enough to get a shove, dropping back with Harry pinning him from above. 

“More like, now you can appreciate fully.”

“Oh. Im appreciating.” Niall cupped the flushed cheeks and pulled Harry back to him. Deciding that the glasses where not as bad of a choice as he had built them up to be. If there was one thing he learned from the trip was that Harry’s kryptonite was glasses. Making it a very wild christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know what to post and didn't think i would get anything up tonight! quick and sweet. 14/30


End file.
